


His Mothers Eyes

by Etherealpandulce



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Uzumaki Naruto, Blue Eyes, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Original Character(s), Taji has a sister, naruto is adopted by an anbu, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherealpandulce/pseuds/Etherealpandulce
Summary: It's not clear how Naruto is raised until he is on his own in the apartment the Hokage gives him so I'm going to tell you what I think should happen. One of the Anbu assigned to Kushina makes it out alive. Her name is Akari and she is determined to keep Naruto safe. She's 16 when her world shatters but her sisters legacy will live on. With the help of some friends she'll learn how to be a parent and protect her village.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Sleep and Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Akari means Lights.  
> I did some extensive research for this to make it seem as authentic as possible. Some things will change in canon. I find it interesting how much Naruto wants respect from the village I personally would hate them all, bunch of ignorant hateful people. It seems so farfetched that the Hokage would let him be mistreated as much as he was. Taji was a medic who was helping Kushina deliver Naruto in canon and she was killed during it. She died at the age of 23. No story is perfect but I do hope you enjoy this one.

The sirens are blaring and all she sees is red, she's drowning in it and wonders if it’s all hers. Her vision blurs and she finds herself drifting. She’s not awake to see a small pug find her or the Hound who picks her up and takes her to the hospital. She doesn’t see her village torn apart by the Kyuubi.

When she wakes up she's staring at a white ceiling, the room is silent aside from the beeping of the machines. Her brain tries to put all the pieces together. Where is her oneesan? What happened to her team? What exactly happened?  
A soft knock distracts her from her thoughts. Tsume walks in with a grim face. As soon as their eyes meet, Tsumes water and she rushes forward to hug Akari. Yoshino scolds her and tells her to be careful. After some inquiring on how Akari is feeling and Tsume being emotional all 3 ladies settle down.  
“ What happened? Have you seen Taji?” Akaris voice trembles. Tsume and Yoshino share a look. Tsume is clinging to her arm. Yoshino clears her throat and shatters Akaris world. Her sister, the only family she had left, was murdered during the Kyuubi attack along with her mentor Biwako. Her elite team was massacred and she happened to be the lone survivor. The West wall was broken though and they lost many civilians and shinobi alike. The Uchiha were blamed and forced to move to the outskirts to be watched over. Akari is overwhelmed and can’t stop the tears streaming down her face. Her heart aches so much she mildly wonders if someone can die from heartache. She stays silent and just listens to the horror show that happened while she slept.  
“They didn’t think you would make it. You lost so much blood and you actually died for a little bit.” Tsume whispers and clutches harder. Yoshino grabs her other hand and sniffles. Akari doesn’t know how long she spends sobbing, she only vaguely remembers someone holding her. After her breakdown both women leave with the promise of picking her up tomorrow after she gets discharged. Akari is left to her own thoughts. She was in a mild coma for 3 days and in the hospital an entire week. She decides to sleep now and think later. She’s asleep when a certain pony haired lazy nin walks in hours later to give her flowers.  
True to their word Tsume and Yoshino pick her up bright and early the next day. Each with a swaddled baby on their backs. They head to her apartment to find it was destroyed in the attack. Akari almost laughs at the irony, what more could this event have taken from her? Apparently even her clothes. They sift through the rubble for half an hour and manage to find some broken picture frames and a box of ninja gear. Thank Kami Akari thinks as she clutches a picture of her and Taji as children. Next on their list is to go to Taji’s apartment. Everything there is intact so the 3 women pack it all up. Tsume invites her to stay at the Inuzuka compound for a little bit. Akari accepts immediately with the hopeful thought that the noisey clan will block out the sorrow. After she gets settled in a guest bedroom they part ways and she makes her way to the Hokage Tower to give her official report.  
She kneels in front of Sarutobi.  
“You may rise” his voice sounds tired. Before she can say anything he gives her his condolences about Taji and briefly talks about how she was a talented medic-nin and how much his wife adored her”. Akari locks her emotions in a box and it takes all her willpower to keep the tears in.  
“Thank you Hokage-sama I could say the same to you. Biwako sensei was amazing and I was so thankful she took my sister as an apprentice.” his eyes soften at this. Akari gives her repost on her team and the last things she remembers before everything faded to black. He updates her a bit and lets her know she will be on leave for 2 days to rest but that is the most he can give her. Times are tough and they are spread too thin at the moment. “I was wondering about Taji’s mission, was it successful?” she really wants him to say yes.  
“Yes it was but unfortunately, Kushina didn’t make it out alive.” his gaze doesn't meet hers.  
Akari is shocked but pleased that at least the child was born. “What is the child's name? Did he make it?” she tries to keep the worry out of her voice but fails.  
He chuckles and his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “His name is Naruto and like his mother he is now the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.” Sarutobi's voice gets stern and now he meets her eyes, “this is a secret and nobody outside of the few people who know about your mission will ever know about who his parents are or what really happened that night. Minato gave his life so his son could live, and the village would be saved. We will not tell Naruto until he is ready. Do I make myself clear?” His voice is clear and leaves no room for misinterpretation. Akari steadies herself and once again puts her confusion, feelings and thoughts into a little box. “Yes, Hokage sama”  
“I do have one more question” she stands a little taller.  
“I'm glad you understand the severity of this situation, go ahead” he raises one eyebrow  
“Who will raise him and if he is in the orphanage can you make it my mission. I can take over where my sister stopped?” Akari looks him in the eye and holds her breath. Sarutobi's eyes widen, clearly caught off guard.  
“No”  
His bluntness doesn’t stop her, “If his care is inadequate can I step in? He is our savior and I will not let my oneesans death be in vain” she will die before this child is mistreated in any way.  
He thinks this over a little bit,” I suppose that I can accept. Of course the council will also be involved in the ultimate decision. For now he will be at the orphanage but what I can do is assign you to protect him from afar. Your broken arm will not let you be in the field after all.” his eyes twinkle. “I will assign you to a new team in 2 days, you are dismissed. Killing 2 birds with 1 stone, she works and gets to stay near the one she wants to protect. It's a clear win win. She leaves with a little weight off her shoulders and her fire burns a little brighter.

Akari spends the next two days preparing to go back on duty. She buys some essentials and goes to Anbu headquarters to get her new uniform. Her bao “staff” was magically saved during the cleanup. This revelation puts her in tears. Clutching it she makes her way to a bookstore. She picks up a parenting book or two, just in case she really needs to step in with Naruto. Her free time is divided between helping take care of Tsumes children Hana and Kiba and trying to not drown. The noise around her keeps her sane. Hanas laugh and Kibas giggles hiver her hope.

On the second day the Naras invade for dinner. Yoshino swops in and drops a hikamaru into Akaris arms before making her way to gossip with Tsume. Shikaku gives her a soft smile and is glad she's doing okay. Ensui pulls her into a quick hug and mumbles into her hair that she's a baka and he misses her and if she dies he'll personally kick her ass because his precious people aren't allowed to die. Akari didn't expect this and can’t manage to fit any more in her little box so she does the unexpected and clutches him while trying to keep her sobs quiet. Shikaku takes Shikamaru out of her arms so she can hold onto Ensui tighter. Hana watches from the sidelines utterly confused. Hana knows she's never seen Akari cry and does what any six year old would do. She breaks up the mood by asking if Ensui and her are getting married and he better not make her cry again or she'll kick his ass. It doesn't help that she's standing on a chair holding chopsticks threateningly. Everyone laughs and Tsume just happens to forget to scold Hana for cursing. Ensui turns red and does not manage to say anything before Akari drags him to the table to eat and leans on his shoulder.  
Akari coos over baby Shikamaru and never leaves Ensui’s side. Hana talks loudly about her progress in ninjutsu while Shikaku listens attentively. 

Tsume and Yoshino giggle together and watch over their best friend's baby sister. Both were very close with Taji and thus with Akari. They know the sisters lost their parents at a young age and relied solely on each other. Tsume and Taji studied medicine together and stayed up late whispering secrets and fears. Taji actually bonded first with Shikaku over both being older siblings and having the weight of the world on their shoulders. When Yoshino came into the picture Taji and Tsume welcomed her in with open arms. She now had her own circle outside of the mandated Ino-Shika-Cho. A breath of relief came when Akari joined the group and Yoshino found herself with a little sister she always wanted. When the news of Taji's death was found out both ladies were devastated. They lost someone precious. Tsume and Yoshino look over their other precious people fondly and vow to be better.  
The night ends with sleepy farewells and promises to see each other soon. Akari promises to visit after work to coo over Shikamaru.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akari is an Anbu so she has to work and help out. No time for rest! Let's see how the Orphanage is.

The first week of Naruto protection as Akari calls it, is alarming.   
The orphanage is flooded with new children. It seems like there are not enough people to adequately care for all the new faces. Food is limited and supplies are not coming fast enough. Naruto cries for hours alongside other babies wailing for food and comfort. Akari can’t take it and goes to the Hokage for some leniency in her mission. She is only allowed to observe and protect and under no circumstance she is not allowed to engage with her charge outside of saving his life. 

She marches to the Hokage tower with determination. She asks if she can be assigned an extra few hours to the orphanage as a volunteer she even offers to do it for free. Sarutobi is about to deny her when his secretary chimes in that they are very thin on manpower and any help is useful so he offers her a deal, she gets a pay cut for those volunteer hours and she can not only work in the baby ward she must be available for anything they ask of her. She accepts without hesitation. They assign a single Anbu as opposed to the standard 2 to watch over naruto while she works her hours volunteering. 

The work is long and a bit overwhelming.   
She does not get any training but is welcomed in with open arms. The first day they put her into the kitchen to help prepare dinner, then she takes in the laundry from outside while everyone else eats. After dinner she helps mend clothes for some of the new kids. Before she leaves she sneaks into the baby room to hold Naruto and whisper sweet nothings.  
“Ah so this is why you’re here” Nano the head lady chuckles. Akari whirls around clutching Naruto to her. Visibly stiff she can only manage a nod.   
“He has your eyes” Nano smiles softly at her. Akari looks down at her bundle and for the first time notices that they do match her bright blue. Taji would have laughed at that. Blue eyes in the Land of Fire are rare especially ones as bright and clear as hers and now Narutos.  
“Nobody wants to hold him, I think they’re all afraid of him but for all the wrong reasons. I’m glad to see you aren’t” her smile is now a frown. “I’ll leave you no goodnight Akari I hope to see you tomorrow” Nano walks away her steps not making a sound.   
Akari stays with him until he falls asleep now more than ever determined to come back. 

She follows this routine for a month. A month is all it takes for her world to come to an abrupt stop. A new orphanage worker is bitter and full of hatred, she is the first to harm him. Akari is not on her Anbu shift this time and is making her way back from the bathroom when she hears glass break and babies crying. A bird faced Anbu is holding the woman back. Naruto is screaming bloody murder on the floor. His little arm was broken in the attack. The police come and escort the villain away. The lady screams obscenities at them all aimed towards an infant who knows nothing of monsters and broken hearts. Akari takes full financial stability and requests Nano to let her take him to get medical care. This is immediately granted and he is taken to the Inuzuka household to be seen by Tsume.

Akari walks in with a wailing baby with a broken arm and doesn't ask any questions until he has a cast and is sound asleep next to Kiba with Hana perched on a seat in the same room. Hana is taken by his blue eyes that remind her of Akari. Hana asks her mom if it's Akaris baby because they look alike. Tsume chuckles and says “Esui would be mad no?” Hana thinks and agrees that he would be upset. Akari holds in tears because if he was hers he wouldn't be suffering right now. The two grown ups leave Hana to watch over the babies while they have a serious chat in the kitchen.  
“Alright spill, why is he with you and what happened.” Tsume asks well more like orders. Akari doesn't hesitate to show her anger and spills all the details and her restlessness on the entire situation. She tells Tsume how the adults fear him and loathe him. How nobody holds him but her and on rare occasions Nano san. With each new revelation Tsume is livid she is beyond pissed but knows that she has no power here. She can't change a damn thing because this entire situation is so fucked. Akari agrees and feels the same but is determined to do anything and everything in her power to make his life just a tiny bit better.   
Akari leaves with no bill and an arm full of baby supplies to keep on hand just for Naruto. Akari stashes it in her little locker she gets at the orphanage along with her apron and cleaning supplies. She holds him all evening and soothes him praying to Kami that this is the last time. Kami doesn't listen to her prayers. It happens two more times and once she is on Anbu duty and almost kills a civilian but the bird taps her wrist and points to the baby. The little sweet baby she can’t even soothe until her shift is officially over. She breaks her mission and holds him in her Anbu uniform. She thinks fuck what anyone says to her she will not let him be hurt anymore. Bird says nothing but nods in agreement and doesn’t mention it in his report. He also stands by and glares at anyone who tries to question her. Nano says nothing but helps with the police report and sighs because with every traitor and accident there is more weight on her to keep the orphanage running. 

It takes another month till Nano goes with Akari to the Hokage to officially kick Naruto out. It’s the only thing she can do to keep him safe and to make her life easier. To everyone's astonishment Sarutobi wants to throw Naruto into an apartment alone instead of handing him over to anyone. Nano is horrified and disgusted at the man who is in charge of protecting Konoha and its people. Bird san is also appalled.   
Akari gives into her feelings and has no shame when she begs him. “Hokage sama the people call him a monster, they hate him and blame him for everything. He’s only 3 months old and he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. You cannot expect him to love his village when all they want to do is make his life hell. He’ll never learn about his parents, he won’t know how to protect himself so please give him a chance. If we don’t step in now what will happen in ten years? What will happen when a foreign nin gives him a tiny bit of attention and he leaves. He will be our downfall. Are you prepared to kill him when the time comes? Will you be the one to explain his torture to his parents when your time is up” Akari’s voice is steel. “He lost his entire world and this village only blames him for the end of theirs without realizing his pain. If I were him I would hate you, I would hate this village and if it burned I wouldn't mind. Are you prepared for that?” She's holding Naruto and Sarutobi can’t help but notice how blue his eyes are and how they match Akaris. So he agrees and hands him over to her. 

Since Akari is not affiliated to any clan the elders are easier to appease. They weave a tale that Naruto is Akaris natural born child. Their eyes match perfectly even though their hair doesn't. Naruto is blonde and bright while Akari has drown dull hair just like her sister and her mother. The villagers know he is a jinchuriki but nobody knows about his parents. This extra layer of protection is welcome and the elders think it's great.   
Nobody really questions it because she's only 16 so of course she would ask the orphanage for help until she found a job. It makes sense that she was the only one to hold him and care for him. She must be so quiet because she’s mourning the loss of his unknown father. The villagers pity her, so young already a widow with a family and a newborn. Akari is delighted because Naruto’s now officially hers and nobody can take him away now. His name stays Uzumaki and people don't question it. They assume he has his father's name and his mother's eyes, ironic when it's the complete opposite but they don't know that.

After the papers are assigned Akari has to move out of the Inuzuka compound. Tsume can’t protect her anymore and can’t house the jinchuriki. This provides her with a new problem. People pity her but nobody wants to rent to a baby monster. Nearly in tears after days of searching and no luck she stumbles into a ramen shop with Ensui. There she runs into an energetic boy in a green suit who tells her she's beautiful like a flower. Teuchi the owner laughs and tells him Akari is too old for him. The boy named Gai blushes but announces that he will court her when he gets older “Yosh!” A boy with grey hair is sitting next to him who can't stop staring at Naruto. Akari laughs and drags Ensui along to eat. The atmosphere is freeing and she is thankful Gai is there to cheer her up in his own special way. The grey haired boy introduces himself to her as Kakashi and asks her baby's name. “His name is Naruto Uzumaki” she doesn't notice Kakashi's flinching. Ensui does but says nothing. 

After lunch they run into Mikoto Uchiha of all people. She initiates conversation with Akari and coos at Naruto. Upon knowing his name Mikoto smiles bigger and fusses over him. Akari warms up to her and mentions she's looking for a place and can’t find one. Mikoto frowns and says she'll look out for her and will let her know if she finds anything. She doesn't stay long but smiles so warmly at Naruto that Akari doesn't know how to feel about it and assumes it's a mom thing. 

Mikoto goes home that night and wonders what she can do to help her best friend's baby. She's heard the rumors around an unknown kunoichi who is claiming to be Naruto's mother. At first it made her sick to her stomach but when she ran into Akari she couldn't help but change her mind a bit. She notices the glares directed at the girl and her bundle. She knows the hatred the village has for an infant and wishes she could yell from the rooftops about Kushina's sacrifice. If she could she would have taken Naruto as soon as she heard about everything but the Uchiha are being wrongfully blamed and she's on thin ice. Seeing Akari and the way she holds him, the way she protects him is refreshing. Akaris eyes are the first thing she noticed and it hurt how much they are like Minatos. His ghost haunts her. Naruto has his fathers eyes but his mothers smile.  
She notices how perfect Naruto is in the girls arms, giggling and snuggled in a green wrap. Perfectly content with the world and oblivious to the malice around him because he's surrounded by a mother's love.   
For once Mikoto puts her hope into someone else's hands. She makes up her mind and decides to pay someone a visit. Elsewhere Kakashi sneezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should Akari live? Where is Mikoto going? Who is behind the bird mask?  
> Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts~


	3. Apartment Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apartment hunting is never easy.

Mikoto visits some of the branch members to check up on them but to do some investigating. They tell her hears rumors of limited budgets, and oh that nice weapons store might close what a pity their daughter passed away. She comes home with a plan half sketched out and stumbles upon her missing piece “Oh Itachi there you are, mind helping me with something?” Her smirk makes him shiver.   
Half an hour later they leave to accomplish their mission. Mikoto buys a few boxes worth of supplies from an elderly couple. Their weapons shop is small but cozy. The woman sniffles a bit and takes her hands to thank her for keeping them afloat. Asking if they can do anything to repay her generosity, Mikoto pauses as if in deep thought “Actually I was wondering if the room upstairs is for rent, see I know of a young lady with a baby who needs a place to stay..” The couple agrees and they give her some paperwork to sign. Itachi raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He helps her carry the boxes to the academy. Mikoto meets with the Academy head and donates the weapons as charity. He accepts gratefully and she waves him off claiming it is their duty to protect the people yada yada Uchiha's love the village. At this point there are too many people around for him to be able to be rude so he bows and thanks her. Point 1 for Uchiha's. Mikoto may be retired but she can still fight, her strengths happen to be in diplomacy. Plan 2 is now beginning. She claims she needs to feed a hungry Sasuke and sends Itachi with a letter and some paperwork.

Akari is slumped on a bench halfheartedly eating some delicious dango. Naruto is sound asleep drooling on her shoulder. The 5th rejection that day sends her into a spiral of self doubt. It almost seems impossible to find her own place. A small kid with long black hair lands next to her. He introduces himself as Itachi Uchiha and hands her a letter claiming his mother sent him. She almost tears up when she reads it. Mikoto, that wonderful woman, found her a place. In a great location situated between the Nara and Inuzuka Compound. She smiles brightly at him and sends her sincere thanks.   
Is that a blush?   
He nods and insists her accompany her to seal the deal and get her keys. She tries to laugh it off and send him along but he insists that it's what his Tou-san would want. She buys him a dango as thanks and settles her arm in the crook of his elbow. He leads the way to her new home.  
She meets the elderly couple and they agree to rent her the apartment above the shop if she can help create explosive tags and all that. They introduce her to Tenten, she's not really their granddaughter but the family who lived there before her died in the attack so they're taking care of her for now. Granny Shion says she's getting a bit too old for everything but they can't afford more employees. Akari offers to babysit if Shion makes her dinner. They all form a tiny village of their own to keep the shop open, and the babies fed.   
After all it takes a village to raise a kid right?   
Itachi is roped into babysitting too and he's too shocked to disagree. He has a baby brother so they can be best friends! Akaris smile is too bright to say no to.   
He walks home with a box of oranges and a thank you note for his mother. 

The next day Akari shows up with Naru strapped on her chest, a duffel with her essentials in one hand and a diaper bag in the other hand. The apartment is on the second floor with a private entrance from the street below. It’s a moderate two bedroom with tatami floors, 2 bathrooms and a rooftop balcony perfect for drying clothes. It’s not furnished but at least it’s spotless. Faced with a new dilemma, Akari has to put on her resting bitch face to go buy home essentials she doesn’t even own a bed at the moment. 

Shopping with an infant is not easy but dealing with malicious and ignorant civilians tests her patience.   
Her glare and aura alone are enough to make most rethink about crossing her but of course there’s always that one oblivious idiot who can't read the mood in the room. She’s holding a wok in her hand deciding if one is enough, probably not she should have at least 2. The merchant sneers at her and starts saying nasty things about something but she’s too focused on keeping herself from smashing the wok into his face. Code one of the Anbu handbook is don’t kill unless absolutely necessary. Her knight in blue comes out of the corner of her eye, his hand finds the small of her back and nudges her farther from the crazy man.   
“Dear is he bothering you?” The mysterious man is tall, blonde and clearly dangerous.   
The merchant sputters and mumbles he must have mistaken her for someone else and maybe she's not carrying demon spawn since she clearly has a husband.   
Mystery man's hand never leaves her back but guides her down the street away from the mayhem.   
“Hello bird san, thanks for your help” Akari smiles and bounces Naruto. He chuckles and leads her to a stall with baby clothes which results in a new wardrobe for Naruto and a cute frog hat on his head.

Toshi Yamanaka, Anbu captain all around heartthrob holds her groceries, kitchenware and body checks anyone within 3 feet of his precious partner. He leaves shortly after dropping her off to go on shift and promises to check on her. He flicks her nose and reminds her to eat her vegetables. Gives Naruto a pat on the head and disappears in a swirl of leaves. 

Not long after, Yoshino drops by with Shikaku and Ensui to give her some housewarming gifts. She hands Akari a beautiful handmade blue futon engraved with clouds and orange swirls. Akari is too stunned and speechless so Yoshino swoops in and takes Naruto to go play on the floor. Shikaku and Ensui gift and build her a small dining table. They also give her a shogi board to keep themselves entertained when they visit. Akari rolls her eyes at this but smiles anyways.   
The night is lonely, the silence is suffocating so she clings to Naruto praying she won’t wake up and see red again. She misses the Inuzuka compound full of laughter, dog barks and warmth. A week later and she still has nightmares.

Akari wakes up with the sun and has a morning walk. Usually she goes to Tsumes to get her daily bag of milk for Naruto. It becomes somewhat of a ritual. This routine calms her and she wonders if she can sneak in some katas while nobody is looking.   
She spends the rest of her time watching over Naruto and Tenten in the mornings. The little girl is one year old and loves to crawl everywhere. Naruto just watches her with bright eyes and they talk nonsense to each other. Akari worries they’ll make their own language and wonders if he’ll be as mischievous as his mother. At lunch she watches the shop for a little bit, Naru strapped to her front, Tenten in a bassinet napping away while grandpa Kai stands outside guiding in customers. The evenings are spent having dinner with the Satos, Kai and Shion. Ojiisan Kai teaches her how to create sealing scrolls and explosive tags.   
Then she goes up to her lonely apartment with Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Satos are lovely people, Tenten deserves so much more in the original series. Naruto would look so cute with a frog hat. Toshi is a good captain.   
> Who else should join our cast of misfits? Maybe they should get a dog?


	4. Her Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning it gets sappy and full of warm fluff.

Akari is bundled up with an asleep Naruto strapped to her back. She takes her time this morning and enjoys the frost in the air. Delicious smells swirl in the air as the village wakes up. After a few minutes she notices a presence following her. The stranger gets closer but she can’t hear footsteps, must be a shinobi. She stops in her tracks wondering if it’s a prank and glances behind her. A slouchy teen makes eye contact and turns pink, embarrassed to be caught walking behind her.  
“Senpai….good morning” A silver teen mumbles to her, his eyes never leaving the sleepy baby.  
Akari chuckles and asks him if he wants to see him closer. Kakashi freezes but nods.  
“You’ll have to follow me then, he needs to eat and then he’ll fully wake up” she doesn't wait for a response just holds out her arm. The teen stumbles and asks her what she's doing. She grabs his arm and holds on to his elbow leading him to the Inuzuka compound smirking mischievously.  
Tsume gives her the daily jug of breast milk and loudly questions Kakashi's presence.  
“Mah Tsume he’s being a gentleman and escorting me on my mission making sure I don’t fall in the ice” Akari giggles and waves goodbye to her friend.  
Tsume laughs and yells, “Make sure you walk her every morning you brat!”  
Kakashi's eye widens but he doesn't respond. Before they make it back to the apartment they run into a very very louds green clad teen.  
“My youthful rival! What are you doing with such a beautiful flower?!” Gai enthusiastically runs up to them. Naruto wakes up to this noise and starts sniffling.  
“I’m escorting my senpai and I think you woke him up Gai” Kakashi backs away from the now wailing Naruto.  
Akari is blushing and trying to calm down the angry infant. 

The three of them end up at Akaris apartment with Gai apologizing over and over.  
“I have to warm up his milk so here hold him and rub circles on his back” she unceremoniously dumps him into Gais arms and Kaashi snickers next to him. Baby and teen have a staring contest for a bit.  
After Naruto has a full belly he holds onto Gais fingers and stares at Kakashi while they all chat. Akari explains her morning strolls to pick up milk for him since she can’t make any which leads to a lecture on a woman's body that leaves the boys a little green. Kakashi very seriously says he’ll be here every morning unless he is sent away. Akari wants to say no but Gai shakes his head at her and very encouragingly says it's the most youthful idea! Kakashi excuses himself to start his shift and leaves in a swirl of wind. Gai and Akari are left in silence and she's surprised how subdued he is without Kakashi.  
“He’s having a tough time right now and it’s not my place to tell you his story but he really misses his sensei.” his sad eyes drift over to the babbling baby chewing on his hand.  
“If he reaches out to you please don’t turn him away he doesn’t have anyone left” Gai looks into her eyes and smiles softly when she agrees her home is open to them both.  
He leaves shortly after to go train with his team. 

The next morning she wakes up to a bouquet of sunflowers on her doorstep.  
As soon as she sees a grey head turn the corner she thrusts a bento covered in a pink dog pattern into Kakashi's hands when he knocks on her door. He turns pink and before he can open his mouth she grabs his arm and drags him to the Inuzuka compound explaining he needs to help her grocery shop next week. He follows obediently and lets her know he’ll leave on a mission that weekend so Gai will escort her. The homemade bento becomes their ritual and Akari makes it her mission to find silly covers to get him to smile.  
She shows up to see him off the day before his mission with a bundle of dry food for him to take and wrangles out a promise from him that they will eat out when he gets back. She pats his head lovingly and skips home. 

All hell breaks loose when a month later Orochimaru defects and becomes a missing nin. 

Months go by and the village rebuilds and holds hope for the future. The days blend together with more time spent around her precious people. Kakashi and Gai stop over more often than not and they meet Ensui. Tenten crawls more and babbles constantly. Kakashi is pushed to take longer missions and she has to drag him out of his dark apartment towards the beginning of fall.  
October rolls around and the tension in the air is thick whenever she goes out with Naruto strapped to her chest. She learned strapping him to her back leaves him too vulnerable. The Satos make her work less in the front after customers complain about demon spawn and Kai even threatens someone with a broom. She takes Tenten more often and enjoys her little bubble full of baby giggles. 

Akari wakes up on October 10th and instantly knows something is wrong. The village has set up a festival for the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. The food smells delicious but the mood is somber. She has her morning walk sans an escort and is met with hostile glares and an uneasy feeling. Tsume pats her head and suggests she stay over for the night. Yoshino stops by with goodies and makes the same suggestion. Akari refuses because her boys are stopping after their shifts and she knows she has to be strong. After sundown she locks up the shop and bunkers down in her apartment. Nothing happens until closer to ten when drunk civilians walk down the streets screaming obscenities about foxes and demon spawns.  
She clutches a sleeping Naruto and waits patiently for her boys.  
Midnight comes and so does a silver haired teen who knocks on her window. He brings a bag full of goodies and they all sit on the floor and celebrate together once a spiky haired and green clad boy invades from the same window. Naruto's eyes look so bright in the candlelight surrounded by his favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that happen in this year in canon   
> Orochimaru becomes a missing nin  
>  Itachi graduates from the Academy; Gaara is born
> 
> I might time skip a bit but I thought the 1st anniversary is a big event to not skip over.


	5. Strays and Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small small chapter I will probably have to add to later on but I'm too excited to keep it to myself. Hope you enjoy the warmth.

Akari receives an official invitation to the Uchiha compound to celebrate Itachi's graduation and she can’t help but squeal in delight to see Mikoto again. Shion hears her squeal and immediately investigates like the nosy grandmother she is. Both women spend ten minutes gushing over what to wear and other things while Kai grins and continues to keep the store running. After work Akari goes over to the Satos house down the street to have her weekly dinner. Shion surprises her with a lovely obi as a gift to wear to her fancy dinner party. It’s a light blue with a delicate floral pattern that matches her eyes.  
“It was mine when I was a bit smaller but I don’t really need it right now” Shion shrugs gesturing to her stomach. She pushes it into Akaris hands before she can protest.  
Akari is too shaken to respond and instead envelops the older lady in a big hug. She hopes to squeeze all her emotions and warmth with one hug.  
Akari is weightless as she walks home. Her heart is warm and fuzzy. The happiness is infectious so Naruto is glowing and giggling along with her. For one night they can forget the darkness everlurking. A man with a bandaged face watches her from a cafe, he is blatantly staring.

The party is the following week and Akari shows up promptly on time. She is greeted by an excited Mikoto and ushered into their tea room for snacks. Itachi is the center of attention surrounded by close family. She meets a noisy boy named Shisui who clings to Itachi. The boys smile and share stories about training. Fugaku is a quiet but proud figurehead whose gaze sweeps fondly over the room. Itachi blushes and thanks her for coming. Akari smiles back and Naruto gurgles in his reply.   
Finally Sauke and Naruto meet. They instantly get along and chirp to each other.   
Mikoto raises her eyebrow and comments how shy Sauke usually is. “Naruto is like the sun, warm and fuzzy so I’m not surprised Sauke is entranced too” Akari sighs.  
“He’s just like his mother,” Mikoto whispers.  
The women make eye contact and non verbally agree to have a tiny moment of silence.   
They move on to cakes and treats.   
The entire affair is simple but sweet. 

She spends another week without hearing from Kakashi and can’t help the twisted, sick feeling in her gut. When he returns it’s past midnight and he just knocks softly on her window. She’s a trained shinobi so she barely manages not to make any more noise than necessary. Unlatching it, he tumbles in. Immediately the metallic scent hits her nose. She grasps him, he lets her so she supports him and leads him to the bathroom.   
Naruto is sound asleep through all this.   
They don’t make small talk, she simply guides him to sit on the floor and she cleans all his shallow wounds. His eyes are glazed over and he holds in the pain. She doesn’t ask and he doesn’t offer any information. After she cleans him up she gives him a towel and promises to find him clothes. While he showers she manages to find an oversized frog t shirt and grey sweatpants. She makes him some tea and waits for him at the tiny table Shikaku and Ensui built for her.   
Chewing on her lip, she focuses on the warmth seeping from her cup. Kakashi, even injured, is still very quiet so she doesn’t hear him walking towards her. He takes the teacup and they sit in silence drinking a fruity tea. He awkwardly scratches the back of his head and avoids eye contact.   
“I’m going to have Tenten all day tomorrow because it’s the Satos anniversary, we’re closing the shop so if you want to stay I could use some help tomorrow.” she smiles up at him, still chewing on her lip. It’s clear she’s offering him a way to repay him without digging and for that he is eternally grateful. He lets out air he didn’t realize he was holding. “I gave my report to Hokage sama so I will be free.” he looks down at his empty cup and let’s his shoulder drop, the invisible burden lessened. She pulls out a light grey futon for him to use. He makes the spare bedroom his and promptly knocks out. The next morning they don’t talk about it. Akari grills them some fish and rice with miso soup to fill them up. Kakashi stares at Naruto who is propped on some cushions babbling away and drooling over his stuffed pug plush. Shion brings a sleepy Tenten and doesn’t comment on the silver haired teen eating his breakfast. Akari blushes and mentions she picks up a stray with a shrug. Shion laughs loud and bright patting her on the back and scurries away for her date.  
“ A stray?” Kakashi's nose crinkles in distaste.  
Akari giggles “Dogs travel in packs no? We are pack now.” She doesn’t wait for a response as she goes to deposit the toddler closer to a happy Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the creeper man? I'll give you a clue, we all hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know which characters you would like to see interacting with our squad! Also comment who you think Akari's love interest should be!


End file.
